


Trust

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist, kracken



Series: Princes and Soldiers [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Trust, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kracken/pseuds/kracken
Summary: "Thank you," he said softly, "for trusting me."Duo blushed. "Who else can I trust more than you?"





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. With Kracken's permission, I began manually importing her works to the AO3 as part of an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017.
> 
> I am keeping myself listed as an author to be able to fix any mistakes I might have made when importing. Please note that I am NOT a co-author -- this is all Kracken's brilliance.

"Did he seem pissed off to you?" Duo asked Heero with a frown.  
  
Heero shook his head as he began putting on his hiking boots. "No, but I'll come with you."  
  
Duo frowned at the note in his hands. "It says to come alone. It's a long hike, rough country."  
  
"A good place to bury a body, " Noin said with a snicker from her position stretched out on the couch.  
  
Duo scowled. "I'm not about to start doubting him now. If he wants me to go to this place, there must be a good reason."  
  
"Like what?" Heero demanded, still lacing his shoes.  
  
Duo reached down and flipped one shoe off of his friend's foot. "Like... the fact that it's our anniversary."  
  
"He's not that sappy," Noin informed him. "The man doesn't keep track of the days, let alone anniversaries."  
  
"Well... I remembered," Duo told her as he kept the shoe out of Heero's reach. "I was going to do something special."  
  
Heero blushed. "Not...?"  
  
"Yeah, that one," Duo cut him off with a blush.  
  
"I barely let you do that one, I don't think-" Heero began doubtfully.  
  
"I don't want to hear this!" Noin called out angrily. "I'm trying to forget that you and Maxwell ever... Let's just not talk about it, okay?"  
  
"Yes, dear!" Duo growled sarcastically as he tossed the shoe across the room. "I'm going, Heero, by myself. I have to trust him."  
  
"Why?" Heero wanted to know with honest confusion.  
  
Noin sat up then , frowning. "Did you really just ask that?"  
  
Heero blinked at her. "He does have a history of being unstable," Heero replied. "It's only smart to be careful."   
  
"Well, then, pack a gun, a few grenades, and a couple of knives, Maxwell," Noin suggested.  
  
Duo considered it as he began dragging his hiking gear from a closet.  
  
"I was mocking you," Noin pointed out with a sound of disgust.  
  
"The letter says to come unarmed," Duo retorted. "That area is protected by game wardens on all sides. I doubt that I'll run into rebels, poachers, or wandering gangs of armed thugs. Mill wouldn't put me in danger."  
  
"You don't sound sure," Heero pointed out, "and I'm not sure that I can stay behind and let you do this."  
  
Duo reached out a hand and squeezed part of Heero's cheek in his fingers. He gave it a small shake for emphasis as he said, "You will, and you Noin, are going to take good care of him while I'm gone. He's going to go neurotic on you."  
  
"I have the chains and the tranquilizer darts," she told him, "but you make sure you keep checking in every hour, got that?"  
  
"Got it," Duo replied as he pocketed his cell phone and GPS. He stared down at the note, one more time, and then shoved it into his pocket. "I'll be gone for three days, don't wait up."  
  
+  
  
Hiking through rocky terrain, in an evergreen forest, Duo wasn't surprised when a few of his challenges included scaling up and down ravines. Dressed only in combat pants and a tank top, he didn't feel the chill air as he pushed himself physically to reach the specified meeting place on time. Though he could keep his body in check, and doing what it had to do, Duo wasn't the master of his imagination and his natural suspicion. Nothing in his life had taught him trust and, as much as he loved Milliard Peacecraft, he hadn't been able to completely let down his guard yet.  
  
Duo could easily imagine ambush, an ex gundam pilot sold to enemies for the highest price, a final accounting for crimes during the war, a lover who had secretly harbored hate, instead of love for a one time enemy. None of those scenarios survived long when thoroughly examined, though. None of them could account for Milliardo showing Duo, time and time again, love when it would have been in his best interest not to. Milliardo could have meted out any imagined punishment by simple inaction.  
  
"He loves me," Duo growled to the forest around him. "I know he does."  
  
That certainty faltered when he found a note attached to a tree. Undress completely, it said, and stand in the clearing. Duo eyed it while his face turned very hot. It was a large, open space with an unrolled, white sleeping bag at its center. The sun shown down, everything bare to the sky.  
  
Duo shivered. "Pervert," he muttered under his breath. "If this is some kind of sick joke..."  
  
Unarmed, undressed, and completely vulnerable. Could he do it? Duo fought with a life time of ingrained caution and mistrust. The hell with him! He almost shouted to the trees, but then bit his lip, imagining Milliardo's disappointment. Maybe this would separate them, his mistrust? Maybe it would be something that Milliardo wouldn't accept any longer?  
  
Duo undressed, shivering at the sudden cold on his warm skin. Stepping out into the clearing, he reminded himself just how deadly he was, even unarmed. Reaching the sleeping bag, he saw that it was, instead, a goose down comforter strewn with red rose petals. A bottle of champagne and two glasses were nestled next to it, along with a covered plate of cheese and fruit.  
  
"Fruit," Duo mused with a chuckle. "What a complete fruitcake."  
  
"Am I?"   
  
Duo turned to find a nude Milliardo standing behind him, blushing and looking nervous. Milliardo was conservative, shy, and not the kind of man to do something this outrageous. He took Duo's hand, though, and had them both kneel on the comforter. It was soft and warm.  
  
"I have perimeter alarms set up," Milliardo told Duo and that made things more understandable. He leaned and seized a kiss. "Happy Anniversary, love," Milliardo told Duo against his lips.  
  
Duo's eyes widened and then he laughed. "Noin said that you wouldn't remember."  
  
Milliardo pulled Duo down until they were lying side by side, the sunshine warming them and the rose petals tickling their skin. "I've never had something this important to remember before," Milliardo told him, and then turned to face him, propped on one elbow. He ran a hand over the hip of his smaller lover. "Thank you," he said softly, "for trusting me."  
  
Duo blushed. "Who else can I trust more than you?"  
  
"I know it was hard for you," Milliardo told him, "but, forgive me, I needed to know it."  
  
"I get that," Duo replied with a rueful smile. He ran a hand over Milliardo in turn and then reached out and grasped his large erection. "Is this my gift, then?"  
  
"A camping trip," Milliardo corrected, "With a fully stocked cabin not far from here."   
  
Duo snorted. "Then why are we out here?"  
  
Milliardo smiled. "Don't you like it?"  
  
"That's not the answer I expected from you," Duo snorted.  
  
"No, but, if you can grow, than so can I." Milliardo replied.  
  
"You're definitely growing," Duo snickered as he stroked Milliardo's erection briskly.  
  
Duo opened his legs and Milliardo slid in between them. He devoured Duo's neck with kisses while Duo positioned himself to grip Milliardo with legs and arms possessively. The sunlight played over them, and a light, chill breeze, as Duo rubbed himself over Milliardo's dripping erection. Milliardo groaned into his ear and cupped Duo's ass with his hands. He kneaded roughly, signaling his need, spreading Duo so that his opening was revealed to the sky and the trees around them.  
  
Duo's groaned. "There's stuff here, right?"  
  
"Of course," Milliardo breathed and fumbled for a tube lost in the comforter.  
  
Duo was suddenly on his back, legs spread wide with Milliardo above him. He hung on to the back of Milliardos's neck, suspended as he stared with passion into Milliardo's ice blue eyes. "Fuck me, baby!" Duo groaned. "Get it in there!"  
  
Milliardo tested the waters, making a slow entrance, sliding deeper and deeper into his lover as he pushed Duo's legs back until he was almost double. At last, his sack touched Duo's ass and he couldn't go any further. Duo panted, body shifting, trying to stretch enough to accommodate the large thing inside of it.  
  
"Jeez! That feels good!" Duo moaned. "Come on! Fuck me where the whole world can see!"  
  
Milliardo felt a moment's trepidation, but he knew that his perimeter alarms were good ones. He began thrusting, running his length in and out of Duo while Duo whimpered and trembled with sensation. It was intoxicating, having someone so strong, yet so small, wrapped around his sex, a receptacle for his need. He could grab hold, lift Duo, and position him to advantage, make him take him hard and deep, but Milliardo wouldn't hurt Duo, no matter what he needed. He kept himself in check, kept Duo from hurting himself with his wild responses, and brought them both to completion with explosive orgasms that shook them both.  
  
Afterward, stretched out next to each other, Duo scattered the rose petals over them both, watching the wind pick up some and carry them away. "Happy anniversary," Milliardo whispered.  
  
Duo smiled gently at him. "Wait until I give you my gift. I have to recover a bit before that though."  
  
"I can wait," Milliardo replied and gathered Duo into his arms.  
  
\+   
  
Heero grunted, shifted his backpack on his shoulder, and then turned away to return back the way he had come.  
  
"Told you," Noin sighed.  
  
Heero hooked an arm around her waist and led her away. "I had to be sure, you know that."  
  
"Someone else needs to learn trust, I think," Noin growled.  
  
"Someone has to stay on guard," Heero replied, "In case trust is misplaced."  
  
(end)


End file.
